


I've Been Having Nightmares About This

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwar: Well, until we announce who everyone was, there’s going to be some friction between you and the senior members of the team. Also, I genuinely believe that one of the opposing team’s coaches was King George.</p><p>Adotfightme: Does this mean I get to fight King George</p><p>Gwar: NO</p><p>Gwar: ABSOLUTELY NOT</p><p>Adotfightme: but it’s been a life goal of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Having Nightmares About This

**Author's Note:**

> So this one isn't nearly as funny, but I'm in plot limbo where in order to do what I want, I have to lay out some groundwork
> 
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = TomJemmings  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar" = Morelikedamnilton  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Nelsonma  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy

**Gwar has started chat**

**Gwar has renamed chat Cabinet**

**Gwar has added adotfightme and tomjemmings to Cabinet**

**Adotfightme:** Uh, sir?

 **Gwar:** Hello, yes. So, I am probably breaking about fifty rules right now but I am sure you are both aware that our debate team is well-known for being successful, and that I am the coach of said debate team. Now, if I know either of you at all, you will both want to participate.

 **Tomjemmings:** Sir, I mean no disrespect, but that hardly seems like a reason to start a chat.

 **Gwar:** One of the things that our team performs exceptionally well at a competition we enter where the overall theme, if you will, is a particular political climate. The actual competitions are debates that all pertain to topics that would have come up in that political climate. For example, one year it was about capitalism v communism from the fifties until the eighties, and a debate would be about a particular agreement made by government officials; essentially a recreation of a debate that was actually possible held

 **Adotfightme:** Doesn’t that give people who lived past lives relevant to the topic an advantage

 **Gwar:** That is precisely why I have started this chat

 **Adotfightme:** are you telling me

 **Gwar:** Yes, with more of your writings being discovered in recent years @adotfightme they have decided that there is enough information available to the public to have the chosen political climate be that of revolutionary America

 **Tomjemmings:** what’s the span

 **Gwar:** The politics of the start of the revolution itself (America v. Britain) up until about Madison’s presidency

 **Adotfightme:** That’s a large span

 **Tomjemmings:** and we’ve got it covered

**Tomjemmings has added mamjer and colderthancold to Cabinet**

**Adotfightme:** There is literally no way any other team is going to win

 **Tomjemmings:** Because no matter what side we have to argue, we’ll have it covered

 **Gwar:** Excluding the British

 **Adotfightme:** fuck them

 **Gwar:** language

 **Colderthancold:** I wasn’t planning on joining the debate team

 **Mamjer:** Neither was I

 **Tomjemmings:** Well you are now

 **Gwar:** Also, I’m going to have to declare everyone to the competition board, due to the fact that we are going to have such an advantage

 **Colderthancold:** I was under the impression that it was very competitive to actually be put on the team

 **Gwar:** It is, but we also participate in several debate competitions. Our team for the political climate will simply be those who lived during that time, which is how most school try to stack it regardless. We are allowed to choose a team of three for each individual debate and then given two hours to prepare, so we can just choose accordingly

 **Adotfightme:** This is the best thing I’ve heard

 **Gwar:** You will still have to go through the official verification process, or else the other students will throw a fit

 **Adotfightme:** Can I add the others to the chat, and see if they’re interested

 **Gwar:** I don’t see why not

**Adotfightme has added AngelSky, Morelikedamnilton, NelsonMa, Lagayette, Tailorsoldierspy, and Jdotlaw to Cabinet**

**Adotfightme:** Leave if you don’t want to be on the debate team when the topic is the political climate of revolutionary America

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** debating is not really my thing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but I will make you guys some gr8 clothing

 **Gwar:** We don’t need clothing?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah u guys r gonna wear ur revolutionary outfits

 **Mamjer:** no we’re not???

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah u r, message me ur measurements or else I’ll take them myself

 **Tailorsoldierspy** **has left Cabinet**

 **Tomjemmings:** do u think he’ll make me that one purple suit

 **Adotfightme:** yeee, he’s making me a green one

 **Gwar:** I thought I had already suffered enough

 **Lagayette:** lol no u haven’t u miss it and u know it. Also, I will be part of it if there are any debates featuring france but other than that I am fine

 **Gwar:** noted

**Lagayette has left Cabinet**

**Angelsky:** I want in I have all the dirt

 **Angelsky:** If the other schools have anyone worth mentioning, I’ll know their deepest darkest secrets and we’ll be able to crush them through alex’s arguments and my lil black book

 **Gwar:** How would you manage that

 **Angelsky:** I used to host salons all the time I literally know all

 **Tomjemmings:** omg angel bby ur right

 **Angelsky:** don’t call me that

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I think I’ll leave the debating to you guys but I’ll go for emotional support

 **Adotfightme:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

**Morelikedamnilton has left Cabinet**

**Jdotlaw:** I call any debates regarding slavery

 **Mamjer: @gwar** are you allowed in on the debates

 **Gwar:** No. Normally I don’t mind, but I do feel that this upcoming year might test me

 **NelsonMa:** sorry I’m late but I think I’ll stay out of it unless of course a team of burr alex and I is needed for that one thing

 **Gwar:** Thank you

 **Adotfightme:** What thing?

 **NelsonMa:** no problem

**NelsonMa has left Cabinet**

**Colderthancold:** Is there anything we should know that you think might come up?

 **Gwar:** Well, until we announce who everyone was, there’s going to be some friction between you and the senior members of the team. Also, I genuinely believe that one of the opposing team’s coaches was King George.

 **Adotfightme:** Does this mean I get to fight King George

 **Gwar:** NO

 **Gwar:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **Adotfightme:** but it’s been a life goal of mine

 **Angelsky:** Has it really

 **Jdotlaw: @Gwar** is georgie gonna have his team wear red coats

 **Gwar:** I would hardly be surprised

 **Tomjemmings:** is it gonna be a showdown

 **Colderthancold:** How exactly does the competition work? **@Gwar**

 **Gwar:** Well, the schools face off against each other similar to brackets for any sort of sport competition, and at each individual match there are two debates. At the end, there is a winning school, and then within that school’s team there will be an individual winner. That works by the coach choosing two students to go against each other, and the topic is usually very wide and open to whichever direction the students decide to take it

 **Jdotlaw:** so basically at the end of all of this we’re gonna relive one of the jefferson-hamilton bank arguments

 **Tomjemmings:** HELL YEAH WE ARE

 **Adotfightme:** and guess who’s gonna win

 **Angelsky:** It’s gonna be Alex bc he can cite that it obviously worked based on history lol

 **Adotfightme:** this entire experience is gonna be like a dream come true

 **Gwar:** I’ve actually been having nightmares about this

 **Mamjer:** What’s that official verification process you talked about earlier?

 **Gwar:** Well, usually during the first two weeks of the school year I’ll have everyone who wants in on the club debate each other just to get a feeling of where everyone fits. With those who are left afterwards, we have a large meeting where we go over the different competitions we’re in, and also introduce everyone; specifically who we once were

 **Jdotlaw:** I think it’s kind of funny how everyone tries to be like I’m living a new life now, but at the same time, are 100% ready to use their past life to their advantage

 **Gwar:** anyways, then we’ll just kind of repeat the process until we have the different teams for the different competitions set up

 **Tomjemmings:** is anyone going to be willing to debate alex

 **Mamjer:** You will

 **Tomjemmings:** well of course, but is anyone gonna want to follow in my footsteps

 **Colderthancold:** Probably not

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many plans for this debate team oh man
> 
> and in case you were wondering, the idea for the competition came from this thing I did in high school called academic decathlon (acadec) where every where there is a theme, and then you study the binder given with information about that theme, and you take tests and give speeches and write essays and all that fun stuff so I didn't just pull it out of my ass in order to give gwash a killer debate team IT IS BASED DON REALITY 
> 
> As always, tell me what you think!


End file.
